


The Timeline Corrects Itself Too Late

by Giulietta



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Alternate Universe, Battle, Canonical Character Death, Childhood Memories, Developing Friendships, Final Battle, Games, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Inspired by Music, Memory Loss, POV Outsider, Reality, Realization, Sarcasm, Secrets, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-05-28 08:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15044327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: A timeline where Neku deviates from his usual route of getting murdered by the Composer.Of course the world would want Neku dead and part of the game, but killing him later than the first week would make the final outcome way different.. Not just the outcome, but also the people with it.





	1. Childhood

**Author's Note:**

> Expect angst, indifference and emo-monologues from Neku.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monotony takes the Imagination. Neku bypasses it in his own emo way.

 

"..." Sapphire eyes revealed itself from under the covers. Realizing that he woke up in an ungodly hour, the child tries to bury himself deeper to the bed into the darkness. Bundled in a blanket, the five-year old tries to silence the chaotic sounds outside his room. “!!!”

“!!!” The adults outside continue to shout incoherently, making the child wonder how life will go on for him. Ever since he came to this world, cacophony of noise lingered within his home. Was he the source of such terrible music or do adults always bicker and make loud noises for their children to hear?

Wishing for a faint background melody, the child imagines the sounds out from the window. The honks of cars and titter-patter of raindrops fill his head. The music out of the confines of his Home slowly undermines the chaotic noise from within. Soon, the child finds himself drowning with the emotions of the city. For the good or for the worse, the child closes his eyes and enters sleep.

 

‘ _Please drown the noise._ _’_

 

* * *

 

"Neku, please answer the question on the board." The teacher comments, making the orange-head male wake up from his daze. Standing up to stare at the blackboard, he answers the simple math question. "One-fourth."

"Very good. You may sit down." Seeing the teacher's approval made the child raise an eyebrow. Sitting down, Neku twirled his pencil before sketching stylized words with mythical creatures inserted to represent certain letters. He wasn't the smartest, he was 100% sure of that. Having only mastered math and art, the boy saw history and English as a bore. He wasn't good at them and he can justify why he doesn't need to know this.

Remembering dead people can't help you, only their actions so you won't be an idiot. English on the other hand, it’s only good for lyrics in music. They are technically Japanese so why must they learn another language? However, the greatest question for him was why he entered this school? Also, in this school that taught juveniles what was right and what was wrong. In the school where his parents forced him to partake in, Neku wanted to ask aloud his buzzing question. 'Why must there be a norm if people want originality?'

In this school, feelings or emotions weren't the key for success. Neku learned that he didn't need it to survive class, all he needed to do was read the stuff given to him by his teachers. If the school represented the outside world, it must be a kill or be killed lifestyle. Emotions will only take your opportunity away, feelings won't give you your needs, you have to fend for yourself with knowledge. But then, staring down at his work, Neku saw the dragon taunting him as it squeezed the T wickedly. Neku gave a small smile, sorrowful at the revelation he had discovered. His parents would surely be angry at him now. 'I love to draw.'

 

‘ _I am crumbling apart.’_

 

* * *

 

**Regret**

 

"He was a great friend." His classmates muttered to each other as he continues to stare down at the coffin. Sleeping peacefully while bathed in pastel colored flowers, Neku wanted to reach down and shake the male. Regretting the day he asked the male to come over the mural, the orange head tried his best not to crumble in front of the unknown crowd. Walking out of the funeral site, Neku crouched down at a nearby pond, staring at his reflection.

 

_Hanging on my shoulders_

 

"I'm sorry." He whispered, tears falling down his sapphire eyes. The memories of the male plagued his mind, tearing whatever wall Neku placed down to the ground. He hiccuped, trying his best to get rid of the cascading tears falling down his face to the ground. The pain in his chest was unbearable, he wanted it to go away. It was unbearable. "If you hadn't... You...You wouldn't-!"

 

_Piling and piling_

 

' _Just forget._ ' A voice whispered, making the male cry further. The sound of his cries blocked at the shrill loud sirens and marching band on the other side of the district. Finally tired from all the grief, Neku looked up with blank eyes. He knew this was nigh impossible, but he readied himself to bury the friend five feet under his memories and lies. Just like his passion.

 

_The sins I hold onto._


	2. Deviation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All because of Tinpin and a classmate, Neku deviates from his fate and moves onward. Unchanging.

 

"...~♪!" Neku listens from his purple headphones, watching the crowd pass the crossroads of Shibuya. Filtering the noise from the outside world, Neku held onto his headphones for impact. Increasing the volume, Neku strode alongside the people. Today was the day he was going to visit the area he vowed never to visit. He knew he shouldn't due to the memories stuck to the area, but Neku felt the Mural was calling out to him. It wanted him to come. _Weird intuition may cause his death._

 

_The Mural calls me onward._

 

"...~!!" The sound waves clashing from different mediums, the teen swore if he didn't know any better, Shibuya was a battleground of music and noise. It was destructive and corrupting, but it was his home. The land of his birth, Neku knew if the city were to die today, he would willingly die with it. As CAT would like to say, 'The World Ends With You' (Not 'The World is Wonderful' Quote, that was when he feels not gloomy which was... very rare). Thus, the World he created, based on the world he lived in, only needs him. He didn’t need anyone else, didn’t need to understand anyone but those necessary.

 

"?" Neku spots another male sprint forward, going to the same area as he. Having red hair and blue eyes, the male also had earphones to block the noise. Pushing people away, the male wore a red nylon parka and a blue backpack. Neku paused. He realized that the teen who went to the Mural earlier was his classmate.

“...” If Neku recalls correctly _and he has great memory_... That’s the very emo student who keeps on mourning for his grandfather's death that's good in art and rapping. Good in a way that he can copy original works after several tries. His classmates' love for the lack of Originality disgusts him, Neku obviously doesn't want to talk to the person even if he could possibly gain a friend by doing so.

'But he’s a fan of Jupiter Monkey and likes music. Maybe I can commune to him but...' Neku shook his head, 'Forget about it. He's like the rest of the bunch.'

"?" The teen had two options: To reach the area first or abandoned the mission at once to avoid person contact. Turning around, Neku decided to go for Option C: Play Tinpin in a tournament nearby until the douche leaves. The sound of running was left unnoticed by the orange head as he went off.

 

_**It’s too late.** _

 

"Yes!" Neku held his tinpin in the air, the sound of victory ringing in his ears as he held his prize. The child before him sobbed, wiping his nose and declaring at random that he was his eternal rival. Dubbed as Blue, Neku looked at the name-calling child as he ran away. Slowly look down at his clothes, Neku wondered aloud if he really did wear a lot of blue because he knew he had some black and yellow on his clothing. He isn't going to blame his favorite brand _Jupiter Monkey_. It was simply based on someone’s inspiration. No one can stop inspirations. It was a spur of the moment.

Exiting Molco, Neku walks back to the Mural, hoping that the teen was gone from the area by now. After several minutes spent on his casual stroll, Neku realized that it would actually be nice to have a friend who appreciates CATS' work in class. Begrudgingly, Neku heads forward. 'Pft. Fine. I'll go and check on him.'

 

_The rhythm has been_

 

“W-what?!” Arriving to the Mural, Neku's eyes focused in on the sight he saw. It's as if he forgot to breath, unaware of what he was doing. Pulling his phone out, Neku unconsciously dialed the police as he soaked the information in his head. Seeing bullets on the floor, there lay his classmate soaked in his blood from his head. His face showed betrayal and fear. For the second time in his life, the teen had seen two deaths in the same area. "H-hello... Police?!"

 

_********_


	3. Deviation: Another Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sho Minamimoto encounters the real proxy and warns him of his inevitable death.
> 
> Neku just thinks he's a weirdo.

"Missed him!" Sho cursed and decided to head back to take a look over the unfortunate soul who the Composer murdered. Clutching his right arm, the reaper stopped the bleeding temporarily. He knows he has to recalibrate his formulas pronto or HE will find out his golden equation. However, what the reaper didn't expect is to see another entity in the vicinity.

 

Holding a phone in hand, the teenager's eyes were blank. No. Indifference. That wasn't something he expected.

 

"Who's there?" The boy called out, breaking the silence. Another thing the reaper didn't realize is the fact that this kid sensed him. **Him in the UG**. 'How the hell did this hectopascal do that?'

"I swore someone was there..." The orange head muttered to himself before texting on his phone. Annoyed for being ignored even if it was to be expected, the reaper took a step forward only to sense a vibe coming off the wall.

 

_Oh._

 

"Some Old Horses Can Always Hear Their Owner Approaching..." Sho Minamimoto stared at the Mural, piecing the puzzles all together.

 

_A wall that attracts entities with strong Imagination and a certain character set._

 

Befuddlement turned to amusement, the mathematician reaper watched the investigators enter the crime scene and ask for further detail from the strange hectopascal.

"..." Once or twice the hectopascal shook in fear, but his entire demeanor was calm and placid. It's as if the male acknowledged the fact he could have been the one dead on that very pavement.

 

"HE got the wrong variable." Sho remark with a grin as the real target: Neku Sakuraba walk scoff-free from death's grasp. Even without the use of a near death situation, the hectopascal emitted astoundingly unpredictable potential. A dangerous variable necessary for immediate disposal... And that by itself, was an interesting conclusion.

"..." Neku looks over his shoulder, walking faster without knowledge he is in fact being followed by a Reaper. Deciding to congratulate as well as terrify the brat, he held onto Neku's shoulder and made eye contact before the teen took a U-turn.

 

"?!" Sapphire eyes widen as it finally registers a semi-translucent male looking down at him with a sadistic grin.

 

"You aren't out of the equation just yet, hectopascal."

 

* * *

 

"W-What?" Neku fully turned around to face the black-clothed man, only to find himself alone. Looking around, The orange haired teen pinched his chin, thinking with a frown.

"Who was that weirdo?"


	4. Passing the Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neku does his own emo-thing = doing graffiti and playing Tinpin.

[Week 1: Day 2]

 

"...?" Neku looked at a corner, staring at the small graffiti by the end. There was a small vase with a daffodil below it. Kneeling down on one leg, Neku placed two more of the same specie beside the yellow daffodil. “There. Now you guys won’t be lonely…”

“Hmmm…” Neku stared at the plain vase. It had a pear shape and a light blue background. Looking up to see the mural, Neku realized that the vase looked too plain to be beside Death. This was an awesome piece and the vase needs to belong. Neku closed his eyes, knowing what to do.

 

* * *

[Week 1: Day 3]

 

The next day, the teenager returned with his calligraphy set. Setting his bag down, the teen sat down and held the vase with utmost care. He pulls out a paintbrush and the ink, placing few droplets of water to moisten the charcoal-like substance. Neku begins smoothing it out with his block, humming the blaring sounds in his headphones.

"..." Ready with everything, Neku holds out the paint brush and dipped it with black ink, smoothing the edges to trace delicate lines and waves onto the vase. Ever since the douche died, he noticed several other deaths occurring in his school. He never paid attention to the accident reports reported on Television, but this struck closer to home. Literally speaking, these people are either his classmates or his neighbors. Neku likes to think he's a lucky man for surviving this long.

"?" Neku looks behind him, sensing something or someone standing close him. Due to intense isolation, he knows when someone is staring at him. Right now, there are at least four of them? Neku's eyebrows furrowed, looking back slowly to continue his work. By the time it reached five, Neku opted to leave and come back the next day. _He has to eat and sleep like any other human._

 

* * *

[Week 1: Day 4]

 

As promised, Neku came back placing the final touches of his work.

"..." Neku's hand twitched, irritated that the invisible presence won't take a hint. It seems they’re back to staring at his back. If these are ghosts, his mother warns him to be careful next time. No. This can't be ghosts; they're- "Can you quit that already?!"

"..." Neku growled, pissed but thankful that the mysterious group left. Looking back at his work, Neku was happy to say he was nearly done with his art. The vase has a pattern similar to the wall, but with distinct waves that makes it his work. It reminds him of a SOUL popping out from its own 2D realm. He doesn't want CAT to get angry at him for mimicking him, more like Neku hopes CAT appreciates the gesture... 'Why does the Mural have a high fatality rate anyways?'

"...ops." Neku stares at his hands, covered in wet ink. Neku looks around, standing up to pick a test paper dropped by some student. Rubbing it there, Neku looks at the Mural with a grin. Some say this Mural no longer has any room for improvement; no future for the New Shibuya.

"I beg to disagree." Neku chuckled, packing his items before he left. A trail of his own personalized graffiti followed him as he travels, having already left imprints when school was canceled. Neku had so much time, he swore he could see more students and people entering Shibuya as he draw along the walls. He knows, judging from their outfit, they weren't from Shibuya-

“?” Neku blinked, rubbing his right eye when he thought he saw a familiar body frame exit a store. ‘Wait. Shouldn't she be in class like the goodies-two-shoe she is?’

"..." Running to follow the figure, the teenager's eyes widened when he saw no one with the same figure. There wasn't a lot of paths she could have taken from here so where did she go? Neku crossed his arms, frowning. "Strange... I thought I saw someone just now."

“Must be my imagination?”

 

* * *

[Week 1: Day 6]

 

"..." Neku looks up, staring at the bulletin. It was showing something stupid again. Neku heads back to walking, ears still covered with headphones. Recently, he got a present which matched with some clothes. Neku has no idea why his relative gave this to him, but he's wearing it today.

'Besides, it's comfy.' Neku reasons with himself, moving along to enter the tinpin tournament take two. He doesn't know why he's going to enter the childish game take three for the entire year since he stopped playing the game after he reached ten. It must be because of that kid who dubbed him blue. Neku sighs, arms in his pockets as he walked pass the crowd.

Everyone was so noisy, never really caring to look at the near death encounters they have by the road nor checking if they're loved ones really cared to listen to their thoughts. The city was a sadistic place that brings forth a never-ending consumption towards its people. Neku whistles, 'That's capitalism for you, always bringing the worst in people for their own petty **interests**.'

"?" Neku noticed a lot of people were wearing a strange badge. It looked like a red and black pin similar to the one he found on the floor beside the dead guy- Neku squints, 'Why do I remember dead guys more than my lessons? Damn. I'll need to fix that.'

"Hey young man! Do you care to have one? It's the latest trend I hear." A man wearing slacks and has this confident smile asked him, looking down at the small fellow as he was a mere worm. Neku glared back at the man, replying. "Yeah. Sure... Whatever."

"You won't regret it!" The guy gave him the badge/pin. Neku gives an eerie smile, causing the guy to shiver. Neku tries his best to give a smile but, he can't seem to recall the last time he gave a smile this sincere. Neku wonders why the guy backed away. "T-Thanks a lot...for the-"

"Damn it. Not again." Neku returns to a frown, seeing the guy run away before he could finish his sentence. He scratched his head, holding the pin in one hand. As he stared at it, a crowd of students pass through him. Neku flips it around, wondering who made the pins.

"...I hope you can survive in the tournament fella." Neku smirked, not really caring if the pin was weak or strong. All he wants to do is win using his wits, not the skill set within the pin. That was too boring. There won't be much of a challenge if he has the strongest pins.

 

* * *

 

[Week 2: Day 2]

 

'That wasn't supposed to happen?!' Neku's eyes widened, shocked when a pin stats he knows so well deviates when it didn't fall from the ground. Instead, the pin was denser than the usual. It held firm and Neku has this bad feeling it's because of the prick beside the player. Neku decides to get serious, putting his headphones down and focus on the noise.

"Huh. You got lucky." Neku comments and brings out his other pin. He doesn't know who this player is, being the guy who plays for fun and not like the kid over there sulking in a corner, but this guy wasn't as skilled as the current sullen game addict. In fact, everything that has to do with the Player becomes biased to his favor. The preliminaries where the player hid and was able to gain points before the time ends, the semi-finals where the player beats Red (yeah... This is the name the gamer wanted.) by using pins unfamiliar to anything he's seen before and that smug prick who's staring at him as if wanting to blast holes onto his face.

"God. How many more do you have?" The Player sweats. Good. He better be nervous. Neku activates his hammer, effectively immobilizing the pin. He pushes it out of the arena, forcing the player to get another one. The rookie has one left. Neku shows two more pins, already losing the new pin he got as soon as it was laid to the game board. _A dunce._ A sad replica of the one the Player has.

"Too noisy..." Neku mumbles, hearing the screams of excitement in the air which made him instinctively hold one side of his headphones. It’s irregular. _This isn’t normal noise!_ The Player pleads to him, eyes filled with fear. "I really need to win this and get the golden pin! Please let me win."

"...T-then tell me your name and how you got that pin?" Neku points at the strangely familiar black and red pin. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say the artist was CAT- But it can’t be him.

“My name doesn’t matter!” The Player looks frustrated, but his vibrant blue eyes caused Neku to remember someone. He winced at the sharp pain. _Someone who was supposed to be dead._ Because he was focused on recalling the man’s name, Neku didn’t notice his pin getting knocked off.

 

**Simple.**

 

“Yes!” His opponent cheers. Neku finally remembers and tilted his head, confused _._ Neku shook his head, turning his back and commenting before he left, “You’ve changed, what’s-your-name.”

“W-wait what?! Do you remem-” The player called out and Neku wasn’t able to hear the rest as the crowd went towards his classmate.

“I don’t get people.” Neku told to himself, walking outside of the building. Neku placed his headphones over his ears, playing **Twister**. “And I don’t plan on understanding them either.”

 

_Run._


	5. Meeting Your Idol in a Different Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neku has nothing better to do than stare at the graffiti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Then Sanae came and realized something was really off.

 

[Week 2: Day 3]

 

‘Day three.’ Neku did a countdown of his first time no-class-week, staring at the populace acting strangely. Almost everyone has the strange pin Neku had but broke and were talking in a uniform way. Neku ignores them to towards Udagawa, to the Mural and stares at the graffiti once more. ‘Why do I keep coming here?’

‘Not like I dislike it.’ He takes a step back and retreats to the confines of his prison – the house of residence. Suicide incidents are stabilizing. Neku finds it in himself to see class time worth taking with all the absentees. Less students, less opportunity for group work.

 

* * *

[Week 2: Day 4]

 

“ **What are you doing, standing there all by yourself?** ”

 

“None of your business.” It’s the next day and Neku stares back to see a raven. He looks like middle-aged businessman of some sort with those clothes. However, the man tries to look hip with the hair gelled and sunglasses. Neku scrutinized the male, “You’re the barista in WildKat.”

“Sharp memory.” The man nodded and walked towards him. Neku shrugged, looking back to stare at the graffiti. The man asked, “you like my art?”

“...” Neku looks at the man, dubious at the claim. “What?”

“That.” The raven points at the wall, grinning like a hipster. Neku refuses to admit, but the callous on that man’s hand is that of an artist. Neku inquired, “You are?”

“Call me Mr. H. Wanna come by my cafe?” The raven offered and the orange head couldn’t find it in himself tor refuse such an offer. He becomes flustered at the opportunity and bows his head. “Yes please!”

 

“...” Neku sat at the front, watching the Sanae Hanekoma, the full name of the artist known as CAT and barista of WildKat, make coffee.

‘No customers?’ Neku thought as he prop his arm to rest his face on the palm of his hand. After telling a bit of himself since Mr. H. Did say his past as well, Neku decided to close his eyes and wait for any thought to come out. _Should he ask for his guidance in the art world? Should he ask what inspired the man to create such art?_ Neku can’t help but feel relieved at the comforting silence. ‘I can get used to this.’

“That must be hard for you huh, Phones?” Mr. H wondered as he served Neku coffee. Neku opened one eye, staring back at the concerned man. Neku raised an eyebrow, but made no comment. ‘Phones as in headphones?’

“Losing a dear friend.” The man placed his hand on the back of his neck, sighing. “Those thoughts aren’t keeping you down... right?”

“...” Neku unfolded his arms to stare at the drink, holding it in his hands before honestly remarking. “Not really.”

“Not really?” Sanae repeats, surprised at how indifferent the teenager was. As soon as the teenager said that thought, Sanae noted large volume of noise popping up. However, just as quickly as it surrounded the young orange head, the noise vanished when Neku lied with a feign grateful expression. “Like you said, enjoy every moment with all you got. I moved on.”

“I did, didn’t I?” Sanae wondered how repressed this teenager was to keep so much noise. Does Neku even sleep at night with all those problems? Neku takes a sip, replying like a doll. “Thanks for the motto.”

“You’re a real piece of work, aren’t you?” Sanae has a bad feeling this was the type of people the Joshua was talking about. However, it’s strange how Neku isn’t affected by all this. The chaos and slow mind control in Shibuya didn’t faze the music-loving teenager at all.

 

_**Forgettable.** _

 

For the entire afternoon, Neku Sakuraba stayed in the cafe and flipped through his sketches. Sanae secretly hoped a certain pair doesn’t visit or he’d be literally pissed on how he got a lesser proxy compared to the one in front of him. An unsociable introvert, Neku dislikes interaction and companionship in general. He can’t lie on this one. Sanae can see amazing Imagination in Neku’s Soul but it’s covered with all the noise gathering around the boy.

‘Maybe...’ Sanae suddenly got a wild thought. ‘It’s something completely strange yet plausible.’

“Hm...” Neku finished his coffee, placing the sketch book down. “I should probably get back before nightfall...”

“True...Your parents would get worried.” The barista agreed but neither moved. Sanae asked, deciphering Neku’s family history. “You wanna help me with something?”

“Do you mind giving me tips in art?” Neku asked back with a grin.

 

_**I’m all I have.** _

 

“Sure.” Sanae can’t help but find a similarity between Neku and Joshua. “I want you to meet someone.”

“As long as they don’t get on my nerves.” Neku has no idea Sanae would let him meet with a math genius crazed man.

 

[Fortunately, Neku didn’t think the guy was a mugger. Neku simply thought the guy has a thing of junk which was worse than Sanae wanted.]


	6. He still Ended Up Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, Neku’s murderer is indeed Minamimoto Sho.

[Week 2: Day 5]

 

“Why are you so zetta slow?”

“Will you ever stop talking for a second?!”

“Well Please Excuse My Dear Aunt Sally!”

“Gah! Mr. H. You have got to be kidding with me?! You chose this Mmm-Math man for help?!”

“Get along will ya and stay quiet.” Sanae scratched the back of his neck. He can’t believe he did this to himself. It’s the third day (and the second to the last day for the week to end) and he’s watching two teenagers argue mentally, but reside in the same room. ‘Thank god no reaper likes the GM _or else_.’

**It’s a contradiction worth illustrating.**

“Are you reverse-engineering my solution, Hollow-skulled Hectopascal?!”

“So what if I did? Anything’s possible when you’re dead, Pi-Face!”

Even if Neku has no idea regarding the Reaper Game, his input is pretty incremental for the Game Master or Sho. If he didn’t know any better, it’s as if Neku’s entered the game at a certain time period which Sanae checked... He did? Surprisingly, Neku has almost always entered the Reaper Game because of J-the Composer’s actions.

 

* * *

[Week 2: Day 7]

 

“He... Sho killed you and he didn’t tell me?!” Sanae was exasperate to know this, staring at Neku in a different way. _What was Neku’s Entry fee?_ He knew their bickering would lead to this. Give Sho a day with a minor and this is what happens. Sanae pinched the bridge of his nose, “and how are you still alive without a partner?”

“Part of Pi-face’s latest revision for his solution.” Neku took a sip of his coffee, indifferent but curious of certain things. “He said he didn’t trust anyone else... (Neku scratches his hair, confused.) What a weirdo.”

“You were able to sit through his talk about pi. That means something to the guy.” Sanae pointed out. Neku squinted, “Pretty pathetic.”

“Uh-huh...” Sanae doesn’t even know how to feel anymore. There’s a side of him that’s glad Neku is moving to the direction desirable to saving Shibuya, but another side is telling him this Neku is different. Thus, Shibuya might face a different outcome.

“That math freak dubbed me his proxy.” Neku supplied without any remorse.. The teen sounds annoyed, but resigned. “I barely even know the dude nor this game.”

“But you trust him and you want to win.” Sanae should have seen this coming since those two have similar wavelengths when it comes to people- ‘I have to change him somehow.’

“I don’t know but... I know I can trust you and you trust him.” Neku stares at him warily. There was something empty in those eyes, but the barista didn’t notice the sign as the teenager looked away with a bold declaration.

“And of course I have to win. All the world needs is me.” Neku stood up and paid for his coffee, walking out to face the noise.

“Hey Neku!” Sanae calls out, aware how Neku as a Player is ignored due to the sudden chaos falling down on the district. Hell. Not even the Reapers nor the Conductor are paying attention the kid and that’s something. _The Composer would have, but he’s too busy teasing his proxy._

“What?” Neku turns, staring at him. Instead of asking what Neku lost, Sanae petitioned.

 

“I have another request, if you don’t mind.”

 

“...” The new player turned around. “What?”

 

"You good with people?" Sanae asked.

 

"..." Neku's expression states a lot.


	7. Breezing Through the Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanae can be considered the Game Master for Neku – The Ignored Player.
> 
> Neku’s Entry Fee – His Memories

[Week 3: Day 1]

 

“Did you know he would lose?” Sanae couldn’t help but voice out after he returned to their agreed meeting place. Sending the music-loving artist to alleviate the worries of the people, Neku never gotten the message that another Game has begun. It’s pitiful and odd that Sanae had to include it on his reports.

 

_It seems Neku is an anomaly to the System._

 

“I think he did... The worst case scenario?” Neku was leaning onto the wall, slightly slouching as he listened to his music. “He probably underestimated the variables.”

“Good riddance.” Neku doesn’t even censure his annoyance. “But damn, the guy also planned on a revival of some sorts. What’s a Composer?”

“Excuse me.” Sanae knew Sho continued bickering with Neku, even when the teenager turned into a Player, but he doesn’t remember hearing the two talk about the Reaper Games. ‘I should have seen this coming.’

“Never mind. Pi-Face rambling never makes sense.” Neku yawned, stretching his arms. The orange head stares back at him, “I’ll continue the mission. You should head to Udagawa. (Shows his phone’s recent e-mail received yesterday) Pi-Face’s orders.”

“You like blurting random stuff, Phones. Did I teach you that?” Sanae joked, but he knew what Neku meant. Neku shrugged again, feigning ignorance or is it real ignorance? “Same as always?”

“Yes.” Sanae agreed, pushing his plans on finding Joshua after the meeting. Instead of entering the Cafe, both males went off their separate ways. Sanae knew comparing was a horrible trait, but he can’t help it. Neku's Imagination was larger in comparison to Rock.

 

* * *

[Week 3: Day 3]

 

“Mr. H?” Neku starts, bursting into the cafe and falling to the couch. Face-first, Neku murmured, “I think your missions are impossible.”

“Helping people out by defeating their noise, giving them tips via the power of suggestion and placing another pin on their bodies to erase the Red pins?” Sanae starts brewing the teenager some coffee, the least he could do for Sho shooting the kid straight to the heart. Strange how no one came to question if he saw the kid enter here.

“Yeah...” Neku moved his face so he could stare at the coffee table. “This game...It’s about Changing someone... Isn’t it?”

“Is it working?” Sanae isn’t going to beat the bush. As much as he wants to tease the kid, they don’t have much time and everything’s gone wrong.

 

[This reality where people’s thoughts are assimilated with the Conductor’s thoughts is disturbing. What was **he** thinking?]

 

“Kinda.” At this distance, the raven could’ve swore Neku was puffing his cheek. Sanae was glad the remaining Players and Reapers understood this before succumbing to the power of the O-Pins. Neku was supposed to have one to wear, but he said he used the pin to play Tin pin few days ago. Now all he has is his Player Pin. Neku rolled to his back, “Getting a hang in fighting. Also halfway done setting those pins you told me to put.”

“Good job. Come here and get your coffee. It’s in the house.” Watching Neku scuttle close to his area, Sanae would also like to talk to his other selves on how to handle Neku.

 

* * *

[Week 3: Day 6]

 

“Hey Mr. H-” Neku paused as he saw the destroyed remains of the shop. He looked around confused, only to see the man who shot him.

“Welcome back to the living, Pi-Face.” Neku greeted as he stared at the revived Minamimoto. The man grinned, not looking any different-Oh wait. He got darker? “Factoral.”

“Hmmm... Since we both know the guy went on vacation, I’m gonna leave now-” Neku was caught off-guard when Sho tossed his signature Cap and coat on his face. Removing it from his face, Neku hears his friend’s warning.

 

“ **Wear it proxy.** **You’ll need it.** ”

 

“You...” Neku stares at the cap and then the coat, scanning the stats. Considering the UG realm has pretty high gear costs, Neku has no choice. Stupid Game mechanics. Neku sighed, “I am going to regret this.”

“Eh?” Neku rereads the description. “There’s a... set?”

 

...

 

“DAMN IT!” Neku screamed at the Heavens.

 

[Fortunately, Sanae met Neku _after he returned with Joshua from an alternate world_ and gave him his own trademark gear before the teen entered the Shibuya Rivers. Sanae called it his... reward for fulfilling the job. This way, Megumi and Joshua wouldn’t get a harsh judgment from the Higher Plane and Neku learns to be more sociable _or was it manipulative?_ ]


	8. Short Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neku finally meets Joshua and instantaneously dislikes the albino's aura. Joshua finds the teenager amusing to say the least.
> 
> All the while, Sanae can't get a break from all of this.

"Who the hell let you wear that Phones?" Sanae couldn't help but curse as he saw how adorable peculiar his favorite customer looks like as he wore the cap, coat, jeans and bandanna of Sho Minamimoto.

"It gives high stats...." Neku looked away and clearly humiliated. Sanae covered his mouth, trying his best not to laugh at his fan. Neku crossed his arms, glaring at him. "I get it. I look stupid. Laugh already damn it!"

"Pft. No... no... Phones... I.. ha... I wouldn't be that cruel." Sanae struggles to cover his grin as the orange head stared at him with a paranoid look. 'Keep it together.'

"Phew. Okay... Listen. Phones." Sanae starts, calming his nerves. "It's not the equipment that matters. It's the pins."

"... But it increases my stats!" Neku argued and Sanae points at Neku. "Do you like wearing that?"

"Oh hell no-!" Neku paused and scratched his head, frustrated. "Come on Mr. H. You know I don't want to get erased here? I'm just being... safe."

"Yet you hate it." Sanae secretly doesn't mind watching Neku wear bizarre clothes like that one time he wore a maid outfit. "Go wear something you're comfortable with."

"...." Neku looked down, depressed. Sanae closed his eyes, "You sold most of your stuff to please the vendors?"

"...Yes." Neku murmured, looking down. Sanae scratched the back of his neck, sighing. “Okay. Follow me.”

 

“Your shop... it got wrecked by pi-face... Most of it anyways.” Neku remembers the shop burning so he had to freeze it and do some alterations. “It was pretty hard re-constructing the area.”

“You did that?” Sanae isn’t sure if he should be amazed Neku can do that (what pin did he get?) or worried Neku did that. Both stared at his shop, entering it only to see the place wrecked.

“I did my best.” Neku said sheepishly but Mr. H wasn't so angry.

"Sit tight. I'll get the stuff." He's thankful really, Sanae expected worse but this will do.

"Okay..." Earning a pat on the back, Neku decided to take a seat on one of the salvaged chair a row away from the counter, closing his eyes as Sanae heads upstairs.

 

* * *

 

Waiting for Mr. H, Neku looked over his mission.

   

> 1\. Enter Shibuya River and beat the Game Master. [Immediate]
> 
> 2\. Help change the people in Shibuya. [Mr. H.]

 

The latter was hard. Neku has to look through the thoughts and past of each individual just to help them. But even then... Neku has to do trial and error to get the solutions right. Fortunate how they can’t see him or Neku would die from embarrassment. Based on the app Sanae gave him, Neku has four people left to change.

‘They’re probably in Shibuya River right now.’ Neku thought, his head slowly falling off the chair’s head. Neku readjusts his position, crossing his arms. ‘Most probably capable fighters. Should be interesting...’

 

*Kring.

 

“?” Neku heard the door open, but he didn’t bother opening his eyes. ‘A customer? I feel bad for the guy...’

 

“Sanae. Who’s this kid?” The customer called out, taking a seat... opposite to him? Neku opened one eye, staring right at a familiar prissy brat.

“Don’t bother him Joshua. He’s one of my faithful customers!” Mr. H shouted from upstairs.

“I see...” Said skinny and prissy kid flipped his phone and Neku decided to close his eyes once more. As soon as Neku opted to think about his potential school life he has to reenter after coming back to life, Joshua decided to interrogate him like a suspicious stranger.

“Are you a fan of CAT?” Joshua asked, his tone honestly curious. Neku didn’t think when he opened his eyes, he’d find the albino with a gaze that’s trying to strip him from all his lies. In short, Joshua was creepy. A very creepy and pompous teenager.

“What’s it to you, pretty boy?” Neku shot back, making eye contact with dull pale eyes. The teen placed his fist to support his chin, looking at him like a puzzle. “Just wondering why you’re good friends with Sanae.”

“I... am. (Neku was glad the hat kept his face partially hidden) Now zip it.” Neku looked back down, hoping the barista hurries up.

 

Unfortunately, Joshua got bored of his phone. Crossing his legs partially, the teenager taunted. “Why the snarky attitude? It’s not like I’ll bite~”

“Is sounding like a prick your default? God. I pity your friends _if you do have any_.” Neku scoffed as he looked at the backroom. 'What’s taking Mr. H so long?! _'_

"Oh ho." Instead of feeling insulted, Joshua laughed. “So says the CAT-loving loner.”

“Who needs friends when they drag you down?” Neku shrugged, distancing himself by pushing his seat. “and would it kill you to take another place to sit? I’ve made it clear I got the worst spot for everything.”

“That's strange. I actually _like_ this seat.” The albino is pushing his luck. Glancing back, Neku could feel a drop of sweat fall down the side of his neck when he saw the entertained look on the prick’s face. [Joshua’s smiling and Neku decides to bump the albino a few notch higher towards the title psychopath.]

‘Who the hell raised this nutjob?’ Neku thought and was relieved Mr. H finally came to the rescue. Neku swore he heard the prissy kid chuckle when he bolted out of his seat.

 

* * *

 

“What took you?” Neku walked towards Sanae’s direction. He can feel the back of his hair raising as the albino watched his movement. ‘I got to get out of here but I need to talk to Mr. H... Arggh! What the hell am I going to do?!’

“Sorry ‘bout that Phones.” Mr. H said as he came down the stairs with clothes identical to Neku’s old clothes – Dharma and Inazuma. He also decided to throw out a custom CAT headphones for the kid to wear. The look of relief caused the barista to chuckle.

“T-thanks... I’ll pay you back later.” Neku walked towards him and took hold of the clothes, giving a small smile. ‘I’ve decided. I’m going to stay and ignore the prick!’

“No sweat. Think of it as a reward-” Hanekoma noticed the interested look of his boss and started pushing Neku out of his shop. “Time to go now Phones!”

“B-but-” Neku looked back at him and got the message, nodding a bit. _Mr. H knows best._  “Yeah sure. See you later.”

 

*Kring.

 

“Neku Sakuraba...” Joshua finally said Phones’ real name, but he sounds disgruntled. “How long have you met him?”

“A week ago.” Sanae estimated. He knew Joshua met the alternate version of Neku in the timeline he got stuck in after Sho’s antics. _The other version of Joshua even seems to be friends with that Neku._ Sanae walks towards the counter, leaning on it. “He’s a good kid...”

“...” Joshua turned towards him, staring at the ~~fallen~~ angel. Lavender eyes darken; _it looked pretty possessive._

 

“ **How did he die?** ”


	9. The Timeline did its Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like all NEETs, Neku has to get them all. Those pins (that can somehow evolve) can be sold in a high price. The design also look awesome.
> 
> Oh right. Neku still has a mission to accomplish or he’ll get erased.
> 
> On the side note, at least the Timeline got Neku to the final battle. :)

[Week 3: Day 7]

 

“Y-you are?” The female seemed surprise. Neku’s equally surprised, staring at the very familiar female. Neku frowned, trying to recall anything but nothing comes to mind. That’s when it hit him. ‘My entry fee was my memories? I’ll worry about it later.’

“Stop worrying about me and worry about yourself why won’t you?” Neku shrugged, pushing his worries to the back of his head by listening through his new snazzy headphones given to him by Mr. H. Even if he knows the entire district is littered with unconscious Shibuya-loving zombies, Neku is glad he got this awesome set.

 

[It’s even from his idol. Mr. H is his idol right? He keeps saying those inspirational quotes... He has to be CAT... Right? Stop being a skeptic!]

 

‘This is why I have to win.’ Neku wants to face palm. Looking at the available support, he noticed a male with similar taste. Headphones? Check. Clothes? Check. Hairstyle? Check. Neku moved away, finding it too much of a coincidence. ‘Who the hell is this guy and why the hell does he look kinda like me?’

“Neku! Stay back!” described-mimic with red hair and blue eyes warned, staring back at the golden dragon-serpent thing containing three other individuals in a bubble. One was the very familiar female with the annoying voice and flashy clothes, the delinquent with the skateboard and an androgynous sickly male(?)

'Joshua's a player?' Neku didn't see that coming. 'No wait. Pi-face told me he's not a player... Then what the fuck is he?!'

 

“You know what? I know I met you somewhere and I don’t like you already.” Neku commented _to both Joshua and the mimic_ and tapped his pin attached to his funnel-shaped collar. “But guess what? I’m all you got so accept the help. Neku Sakuraba. Your-supposed partner for this Reapers’ game.”

“What?!” The serpent Neku heard someone call the **mastermind** exclaimed. 'Weird. He even looks like your stereotypical villain... Yeah. He's probably a mini-boss.'

“Yup. You guys need to work on your administration. Speaking of admin, where’s Pi-Face?” Neku nodded and even looked around for the annoying prick. 'He told me he'll fight the game master... right? Is this shady guy the game master???'

“ **He...** brought you here, didn’t he?” The serpent literally hissed at him, “I can’t fathom why he would-”

“Want me to fight you and risk the destruction of Shibuya? Yeah. I know. Heard that, done that. Let’s get this over with.” Honestly speaking, Neku doesn’t give a rat’s ass. He’s heard enough from Sho as well as trained enough to finish this sad attempt of a game. Neku looks through his pin stash, almost completing the set. [Neku is littered with pins.]

 

“Oh and Shibuya isn’t the same if you make everyone sound like you. Megs... If that’s your real name.” Neku was unsure since Pi-Face did tell him that’s the Conductor’s name. Walking towards his forced-partner, Neku begrudgingly offered a handshake. Neku twitched, not used to it one bit. “We up for this?”

“But we might...” For a second, the male was hesitating on the Pact. Good thing this guy gained guts through the games he underwent, shaking his hand with conviction. “We have no choice.”

“Grab on.” Neku allowed the Pact to rush through him but it felt... Strange. Almost painful. Neku slaps the hand away, flinching back but recovers instantaneously to prepare for battle. “Watch yourself er... (Neku scrunches his nose) Whatever-your-name-is!”

“It’s-!” Before his partner could even finish, Neku pushed him out of the way as he too had to duck and avoid the noise.

“Be careful!” Neku called out as he summoned out pillars of fire and ice from thin air. Not even batting a sweat, Neku multi-tasked by charging forward, releasing dozens of boomerangs(?) and went to the right side of the Conductor’s noise to execute a devastating wind cut. Turning his head by a few inches after a part fell off and disintegrated, Neku ordered his comrade. “You handle the other side. I got this!”

 

[“Ah... He’s too talented.” Sanae peeked from the shadows, recently talking with the other Sanae to find out how much of an emo hardcore gamer the orange head was. “This... is bad. **He'd** think I nerfed Neku's description.”]


	10. Orders are Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neku stared at his phone, annoyed.
> 
> One person left.

[00:00:005:17]

 

"Tsk." Neku wiped the dribble of blood from the corner of his mouth, irked how he had to carry the entire fight because his partner relied so heavily on those held captive. So what if this guy executed the Game Master with a ray of blinding light? Who was the one that carried and healed this guy's sorry ass? Who was the one that cleaned the noisy mess summoned by Snake Goliath here? Him!

'Whatever.' Instead of telling him off, Neku decided not to waste his energy on the pansy and checked his phone.

 

> 2\. Help change the people in Shibuya.

 

"..." While the commotion died down with the chum talking with his ex-partners (How could one player have multiple partners?), he wracks his brain on why he hasn't accomplished Mr. H's mission. Sure. It's an optional mission but surely this life-changing moment would convert anyone to a good guy right?

'It can't be the pig-lover. I saw her memories and her goals of being independent from her friend. It can't be the delinquent. He vowed to come back to his family with his sister and obtain some sort of neutral ground with his parents. Not sure about the prick since I can't read his thoughts.' Neku slowly looked towards the Game Master getting a talk with the main players. He looked back at the phone, thinking hard. It surely can't be the Game Master unless- Timer? Neku looked up, hearing it from one of those guys in front. 'Does that mean they're in a bigger game? Damn it. Why does the world have to screw things over.'

 

> **1 more**

 

"Shades!" Neku called out, uncaring how rude he was while everyone looked shock. 'What? Did the prick say something revolting? Meh.'

"You have a timer right?" Neku closed his phone, sighing. 'If what I think is true then damn. I'm in a clusterfuck.'

"We already established that, Phones." Beat answered back.

'A nickname?' Neku rolled his eyes, walking forward. 'Ignore him.'

"We have two minutes to change the mindset of everyone in Shibuya right?" Neku reiterated what's in the mission of Mr. H. Is Mr. H also in with the game? 'Why do I keep trusting people without any benefit? I'm such an idiot.'

"We?" Kitaniji raised his eyebrow, but choked in surprise. He clutched his chest, staring at the apathetic teen. "H-how? I spent weeks and-?!"

 

"One more person. You only need one more person to win the game." Neku ignored, counting down the time left for this pitiful adult and did the prick's smile widen? 'The hell is wrong with him?'

"But we don't know who-?" Shiki was cut off by Beat who asked, "Wow! How yo do that?!"

"People watching, ~~lots of time traveling, space-warping~~ and invasion to privacypins." Neku placed one hand by his hip. He didn't get the mission at first. Helping people. What was there to fix when imperfection is what separates the individual from society's standards? That's when someone, a loli offered...

> " **Why not just, like, see everything as a noise? Lol.** " The grim reaper snapped her finger in the air, placing one hand on her hip as she struck a pose.

'Annoying cutesy try-hard.' Neku rubbed the back of his neck, not liking how he actually took the stranger's advice. Converting everything to something manageable. To make Shibuya have some sort of rhythm is something he could work with. Their conversations, their actions, their images, their thoughts - everything that makes identity helped build a music Neku can tolerate. It took a week or maybe more. The scars and fatigue fade but he doesn't have time for rest. They'll heal but removed memories won't return. He needs his memories back.

_One minute and thirty seconds._

'Shades has around one minute left.' Neku stated. "Since we don't have much time, it's pretty obvious that we have to kill the last one."

 

!!!

 

"What a fatalist." Joshua humored but Neku glared at the blonde.

"Since you aren't part of the game," Neku's eyes then darted to the copycat or maybe some guy who liked the same trend as his? "it's either me or this guy. Let's gamble."

"W-what?!" The redhead gasped. Now everyone is staring at him like he's the sociopath. Neku would like to point out that the prick beside them is the true psychopath. Not him. He leaned more on the emo- 'Don't think about it Neku. Keep those Emo urges at bay...'

"N-no way! There gotta be another way!" The delinquent is being too optimistic. The pink-haired fashionista raised both her hands, frowning at him. "That's right, Neku! There has to be a way!"

"Give me your gun, Shades." Neku knows the adult has a gun. He noticed the bulge on the left side when the man collapsed to the ground. He can also see the thin lining etched through the suit which is odd. 'Do all officials here bring guns? No? I guess Pi-face and Shades actually have some synergy.'

"You must be the one Minamoto and Coco talked about." Kitaniji tossed the gun, no longer caring if anyone else died. In thirty seconds, his entire existence will dissolve back to nothing. "If you answer correctly, I'll return your memories."

  

"You can't be serious!" The redhead actually said something that made Neku want to question how this oaf died.

"Oh he's really serious." Joshua warned, still smiling like some creep.

"Hn." Neku weighted the gun. He could wait after a couple of seconds and watch the guy vanish, but his memories are probably intangible. There's also the fact he heard something _about Shibuya going to get destroyed_ from Pi-face if he doesn't get the title Composer. Since Pi-face who fucked up, Neku has to clean the mess.

"Damn.." Neku murmured to himself, placing his trigger finger on the trigger guard. 'Who exactly hasn't change in the entire month?'

 

* * *

 

"Joshua! You aren't helping!" Shiki doesn't care this person was a past friend but to give a gun to fight against another teen isn't the answer.

"Now we're all set." Joshua smiled. "The correct one dies then Megumi wins. The wrong one dies then I win. If both dies then Megumi wins. The odds are entirely against me."

"Shit." Neku commented when he looked up to see the other character also holding a gun. Neku squinted, watching the teen load the gun with bullets. "What F parents do you have to learn how to use a gun?"

"Self-trained." The earphone wearing teen answered. Neku has a sweat drop, asking the Game Master with the last twenty seconds. "This has a bullet right?"

"Only one. Don't miss." Kitaniji swore the teenager who defeated him looked more swift and calculating than the teen now. "You never shot a gun?"

 

"Shut it." Neku looked down, hands slightly shaking as he held the gun.

"I'll count one to ten." Joshua looked at both determined players. "Then you shoot. Easy right?"

"O-okay." Though he didn't like it, the supposedly-last player is determined to win and see everything through.

 

* * *

 

"Ten." [So the prick was the composer? Pi-face died because of the prick?]

"Nine." [Damn. I can't imagine it at all.]

"Eight." [I'm in a game within a game for the sake of the entire city.]

"Seven." [That's BS.]

"Six." [As if anyone would remember everything for the last month.]

"Five." [...]

 

"Four." [My memories are back...]

"Three." [...]

"Heh." Tears falling down his eyes, Neku couldn't help but find the entire situation one huge F-ing comedy.

"Two." [Go figure.]

Raising his arms, Neku pointed the gun at the player. He grits his teeth, unwilling to accept reality but-

 

" **One.** " [I'm the last one.]

Neku lowered his gun, still staring at the horrified player that pulled the trigger.

[ ~~As if a week would change me.~~ ]

 

*Bang!

 

"!!!" Neku knows someone was yelling and other noises but he's busy recalling the memories of the past.

'In the end...' Neku falls to his knees, clutching his bloody chest. He deactivates all of his passive pins, increasing the death process ~~but still agonizingly slow~~.

'What a _wonderful_ world.' Neku thought before losing consciousness. 


End file.
